The Vigilante With The Black And White Mask
by BoredAndSleepy2000
Summary: If you are a fan of the Watchmen (we don't speak of the 2009 movie) and the Doomsday Clock, then I made a Rorschach Izuku. Still working on the kinks and what not. Izuku doesn't have One for All or any quirk what so ever. Rated M from brutally and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**I know I promise an Aged up Deathstroke Izuku x Female Aizawa but that is in mid-August. But I had a dream of a Rorschach Izuku (Watchmen) which I didn't find shit of Rorschach Izuku so I'm making my own and it's going to be Izuku x Female Aizawa, why?! I don't know I threw a dart and I already have a Izuku x Female Dabi so why not… maybe I can make this a Izuku x Female Aizawa x Female Dabi but I don't know that's debatable. Let's see how this first chapter goes first before I do anything too weird.**_

**The Masked Vigilante**

One night, a pro hero was out on patrol keeping the streets safe from villains. The long black haired woman is known as the pro hero Eraserhead, but in the classroom she goes by Aizawa-sensei. Aizawa was also looking for a mysterious vigilante that has been getting a lot of attention lately. The vigilante wore brown leather fedora and overcoat with a green suit and wore a white mask with a black inkblot, which the vigilante has been known to beat the crap out of villains, murders, and killers then dropping them off at police station with a calling card that represents something from the Rorschach inkblot test.

Because of the cards the media has been calling him 'Rorschach', Rorschach according to the criminals the police captured describe the vigilante to be 5' 6'', young, muscular, intelligent, and really good at hand-to-hand combat. Aizawa heard someone grunting in alley, she turned to the alley to find a few thugs injured badly, one of them close to the point of death, and all of them are tied up. A deep dark voice said, "_**Eraserhead.**_"

Aizawa turned around to see Rorschach himself behind her, Rorschach threw a notebook at Aizawa. Aizawa caught it, Rorschach chuckled, "_**That is the edivence you'll need for their crimes of raping multiple women, murdering a few people, and their involvement in the drug and slave trafficking.**_"

Aizawa looked at Rorschach, "Who are you and why are you doing this?"

Rorschach turned around to walk away, "_**There is only good and evil in this world… there is too much evil for the good to handle… I am Rorschach.**_"

Rorschach started climbing the building of Aizawa's left and ran off into the night. Aizawa looked in the notebook to see everything from pictures, names, dates, times, locations, and much more. Aizawa called for backup to help her transport the thugs to the police station while also giving her report on Rorschach's words. Aizawa remembered the deep dark voice of Rorschach and how the inkblots on his mask would change shape but the black ink didn't mix with the white fabric of the mask causing greyness. Nezu read Aizawa's report, "That is one detail that the people who were captured by him never mentioned… I think I figured out his ideology just by these details."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

Nezu pour himself and Aizawa some tea, "Do you know the concept of moral absolutism?"

Aizawa said, "Good and evil with no shades of grey."

Nezu smiled, "I'm glad you are very knowledgeable in the subject. Rorschach believes there is no grey area, just good and evil leading him to punish evil at all costs. The mask he wears with the black and white with no grey consistence represents his sense and view of morality."

Aizawa frowns, "So, he wants to punish all evil but why?"

Nezu shrugged, "I don't know why… yet. It could have been from Rorschach's childhood or maybe an event that triggered this. One thing for certain is that he is incredibly intelligent, he has been bringing in villains and criminals with enough evidence to put them away for their crimes."

Aizawa nodded in agreement, "I wish I had someone like Rorschach as my partner, it's not everyday you find someone who wanted to be an underworld hero or wants to deal with the underworld."

Nezu chuckled a bit which Aizawa asked, "Yeah?"

Nezu turned to her, "What I told you that we are allowing you to work with Rorschach as an unofficial partnership?"

Aizawa frowning, "You're kidding."

Nezu drank some tea, "I would never joke about this… he hasn't killed anyone, and his skills are valuable. I've actually have been able to make contact with him."

Aizawa in shock, "How?!"

Nezu smiling, "I managed to stumble across him taking down ten villains at once and as he was arresting them. I asked a few questions like would he accept a deal of you and him could have an unofficial partnership."

Aizawa looked into Nezu's eyes, "What did he say?"

Nezu looked back at her, "He said he will accept as long as you don't betray him or get in his way."

Aizawa nodded then headed home but then she saw a villain tied up hanging at the entrance of the station shouted, "Get me down!"

The she saw Rorschach on top of a building across the street waving at her then he walked away out of sight. Aizawa smirked, "You are going to be some fun."

**The Next Morning**

Aizawa was walking to her class, this new class she has consisted of promising students, but she isn't allowed to expel any of them. She is going to threaten to expel them if they don't give it their best. She then bumped into a green hair student, he looked down at his dropped papers, "Apologies…"

He went down to pick them up which Aizawa felt a little bad and was about to bend down to help him. The student said, "Don't mind me, I'm not worth your time helping with my mistake."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow while helping him, "Why do you say that?"

The teen said, "I'm quirkless, I'm not worth any effort. I'm just here for the education then find a job that I can work to death to one day retire."

Aizawa put her hand on his shoulder, "That is not how you think at your age just yet…"

The boy got up with his stuff, "I'm going to class… sorry for wasting your time."

The boy walked off which Aizawa looked at him in concern and wanted to know more about him. Aizawa then headed to her classroom in boredom to begin the day with some test and tricking the class to do their best. At the end of the day, Aizawa went to Nezu's office which Nezu asked, "Shoka, how can help you?"

Aizawa said, "I mean this kid before I headed to class, had green hair and eyes…"

Nezu sighed, "It's Izuku Midoriya, isn't it?"

Aizawa looked at him, "This is normal, isn't it?"

Nezu pulled out a thick file, "He is 15, quirkless, came from an abusive household, but he isn't considered mentality ill. Been bullied for his quirklessness and not a lot people care for him, he currently lives at a home for problem children…"

Aizawa chuckled a bit, "Well if this is alright like you say it is…"

Nezu giggled, "Have fun with Rorschach and get to know him… he is breaking the law still, if we need to take him down then you will take him down."

Aizawa nodded then Nezu opened the window, "Come on in."

Aizawa was confused until Rorschach came in through the window, "_**Security was easy to bypass… might want to get that checked out.**_"

Nezu smiling, "I'm glad you came here like I asked, but you didn't have to go prove that we spent $2,000,000 on a security system that is flawed."

Aizawa asked, "How did you get in here?"

Rorschach held up card, "_**I got a hold of a student's card and replicated it to where it would let me in thinking I'm a student. Don't worry I returned his card, but you really need to train them to watch their cards more carefully.**_"

Rorschach put away the card to pull out a notebook to begin writing, Nezu asked, "What do you know about the hero killer?"

Rorschach looked them while his mask making new inkblots, "_**Stain believes that the hero society is corrupt as everyone knows. He is known to kill heroes that don't fit his ideals and villains. I find him as evil and must be stopped at all cost…**_"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "What do you find him evil?"

Rorschach looked at her, "_**He has murdered a lot of evil but when he killed some innocent heroes, that is when he is marked as evil.**_"

Rorschach got up to head to the window which Nezu drank some tea, "You know you can just go through the front door, right?"

Rorschach jumped out the window, Aizawa got up, "I guess I will have to follow him."

Aizawa jumped out the window after the vigilante, Nezu sighed, "I guess no one is going to use the door today."

**Hosu**

Aizawa and Rorschach stood on a building looking out at the city, Aizawa looked to see Rorschach writing in his notebook. Aizawa asked, "What are you writing?"

Rorschach grunting, "_**Stain's quirk that I have been researching from our encounters with each other. His quirk works when he ingests the blood of his opponent, the opponent becomes paralyzed and depending on the blood type depends on how long the opponent is paralyzed for. He is very skilled with katanas, throwing knives, and what not.**_"

Rorschach handed his notebook to Aizawa which she read the notebook to see all the crimes that Stain has committed, how he thinks, quirk, skills, and Stain's real name if he escapes. Aizawa asked, "What is your quirk?"

Rorschach chuckled a bit before jumping from building to building which she followed him. After a while, Rorschach stopped to look down to see Stain about to kill a hero. Aizawa got next to him to see what he was seeing, Rorschach asked, "_**Do you want to go down first, or should I go down first?**_"

Aizawa smirked as she jumped down first to land behind Stain which she used her scarf to restrain him. Stain started struggling to get out of the restraints, "Eraserhead, you finally going to stop me."

Eraserhead smirked, "Your reign of murders ends here, Stain… or should I call you Chizome Akaguro."

Stain in shock, "How do you know?!"

Rorschach helping the injured hero with his wounds, "_**It wasn't easy for me to find you and your secret identity. Your ideology is something I can follow but murdering them is the deal breaker.**_"

Stain dislocated his left arm to escape the restrains and jumped back to escape. Rorschach appeared in front of Stain with speed to grab Stain to throw him to the ground. Stain used his right arm to grab one of his katanas to fight him, but Rorschach stomped on his right arm then punched his face hard enough to where his nose started bleeding. Rorschach picked Stain up to throw him at a dumpster, Aizawa then said, "Stop, that's enough."

Rorschach turned to her, "_**Fine, let me get the rope and you grab all the knives off of him.**_"

After they got Stain tied up, Rorschach turned to leave, "_**I'm going to leave for now… don't want this thing on the news.**_"

Aizawa looked at him, "We did great work, where are you going?"

Rorschach grunted, "_**Punish the wicked and investigate a few certain groups and people of interest. The end is nigh.**_"

Rorschach left then the police took Stain then the injured hero was taken to a hospital. Aizawa then thought about Rorschach's words, 'The end is nigh'

Then she left to find Rorschach dropping off another villain which she followed him to an alley, "What do you mean the end is nigh?"

Rorschach continued walking, "_**All Might is getting weaker day by day, he is getting close to retiring, with him gone… society will fall and change. The end of this society is nigh…**_"

Then Rorschach vanished into the alley leaving Aizawa with questions on how the vigilante knew about All Might's condition. But she was going to head home for some sleep but first she had to do on more patrol first.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay I got a perfect idea of what I want to do, no ship but Aizawa will be somewhat of a mother figure Izuku will see (#Momzawa). Dabi will be a male and be a partner and friend to Izuku, then we have Izuku going down the path of becoming full Rorschach. Now that I got an actual idea of this let's get cracking.**_

**The Story of Izuku Midoriya**

**Age 4**

Today was the day that Izuku got to see what his quirk was, Izuku hoped it was like his father's quirk. Izuku has never met his father because according to his mom, his father died two months before Izuku was born and his quirk allowed him to breath fire. Izuku's mom, Inko Midoriya, is a prostitute that usually works at night. The doctor did the exams and long story short; he is revealed to be quirkless. Since that day, his world was turned upside down.

Izuku was bullied for his quirklessness and his mom abused him for it, told him that he couldn't be a hero by everyone. When Izuku told his mom that he wanted to be a hero, she abused him more and told him that he should never be a hero. When Izuku wanted to get an All Might action figure, his mother would pretend he didn't say that. Izuku then learned one day how much his mother hated All Might, when she came to his room to find an action figure of All Might which she made Izuku throw it into the fire or else she would lock him in his room for days without food and water.

**Age 10**

Bakugo and his two grunts were walking down the street to find Izuku head to his 'home' with a bag full of food. Bakugo chuckled as he tripped Izuku to make him fall flat on his face, the grunts went to Izuku to kick him and beat him up, the people nearby did nothing but ignored them. One of the grunts was a smoker which then in rage, Izuku got up to grab the cigarette to jab it in one of the grunt's eye then punched the other grunt's throat causing him to fall to the ground choking. Bakugo made an explosion causing Izuku to fly back, "Stay down Deku, you son of a whore!"

The heroes who were in the area were starting to take notice, Izuku then got up to jump on Bakugo, holding his hands back to make sure they were not aimed at him, then Izuku started biting his face. The heroes then came over to get Izuku off of Bakugo, the heroes questioned Izuku on his actions but Izuku didn't answer a single question causing the police to investigate his living conditions. After they saw his living conditions, they took him away from his mother to put him in a home for problem children.

Izuku then started showing improvement in his academic studies and showing talent in gymnastics and boxing, he was far from Bakugo and his mother. He was shy around people especially girls which was a result from his mother.

**Age 13**

Izuku had a job that made money, just not one he was proud of and that was working at the women's clothing designing. Izuku would say that 'The job is bearable, but unpleasant' because he was uncomfortable with dealing with women's clothing. He was most uncomfortable seeing their naked bodies for measurements, one day an Italian woman came for a dress, but she didn't want it because it was ugly. Izuku found the woman beautiful and the dress was equally beautiful so when she returned it, Izuku took to his place because he was fascinated by the black constantly moved on the white while not leaving greyness.

The dress became his mask that he might one day use it when he becomes a hero… later that day the Italian woman was found dead. Izuku felt sad for the woman because she was nothing but another powerless victim of crime. The heroes and police came up empty with finding the killer which Izuku looked at his mask at his place. He looked at his face which had some scars from his abuse from his mother and the bullies which he always thought that his face was unbearably ugly then he put on the mask. He smiled when he looked at himself, 'This face… is bearable. This is who I truly am… I found my true face.'

That was the beginning of his vigilante career as Rorschach, the detective vigilante that took down gangs, villains, rapists, and murders. One week after his vigilante career, he found the murderer of the Italian woman and broke his legs then dropped him off the police station with the card with a drawing similar to a Rorschach Test card and a notebook with the evidence to prove him guilty of his crimes. Izuku has help the police with people they couldn't normally reach, get evidence they were missing for a case, and other stuff. The police were actually on good terms will him, but they had to be reminded that Rorschach (Izuku) is breaking the law.

Secretly the police found him too valuable to arrest him and he was actually helping them more than most heroes and vigilantes that would just catch the villains to bring them to justice. Rorschach brought proof of all their crimes, they would ask favors from him and have secret meetings. The police don't know who Rorschach is and Izuku keeps doing what he believes is right. Izuku written in his personal notebook, 'The police protect the public from people the public can never understand, and I protect the police from the people they can never understand.'

**Present Day**

Izuku was outside the school building reading some of his studies but he was also painting his cards for his next batch of criminals for tonight. Then he heard a shout, "DEKU!"

Izuku looked up to see Bakugo walking towards him which Izuku sighed as he got up to leave. Bakugo grabbed his shoulder, "Deku, I'm still angry about what you did to my face."

Bakugo still had the scars from Izuku's bite marks o his face, a red hair boy was running to him, "Bakubro! What are you doing?!"

Bakugo turned to him, "None of your business, Shitty Hair!"

Izuku got Bakugo's hand off his shoulder to walk away from Bakugo. Bakugo got pissed, "Where are you going, Deku?!"

Izuku kept walking without a single word which Aizawa arrived to see Bakugo being aggressive as usual but she noticed that Bakugo calls Izuku by a cruel nickname. Bakugo's hand started sparking then he swung at Izuku, before Aizawa could intervene… Izuku turned to punch Bakugo square in the face sending him falling back. Bakugo was in pain, he put his hand on his nose to find blood on his hand. Kirishima kneeled down to with a towel tell Bakugo, "Don't move too much, your nose is broken real bad!"

Izuku turned to walk away which Aizawa went over stopping Izuku, Izuku looked at her, "I'm going to the office for my punishment."

Aizawa raised an eyebrow, "You defended yourself before I could intervene. I'm impressed by the punch… but you could have gone easier on Bakugo over there."

Izuku grunted, "I guess I should have let him injury me like the people I know all my life."

Then Izuku left to go to the principle's office which Aizawa did explain the situation from her point of view. Bakugo is given a warning and was not allowed to be near 10 feet of Izuku. Izuku was also let off with a warning and was told to have some sessions with Hound Dog. Izuku growled, "Understood."

Nezu clapped his hands, "You finally said a word, I thought for a while you were incapable of speaking."

Izuku then got up to leave which Aizawa and Nezu can tell Izuku was pissed about the sessions with Hound Dog. When school ended, Izuku went to his secret spot in the city to put on his 'true face' and outfit to begin his night's work. He went to an alley to find the man he usually works with. A man in his twenties with black hair, blue eyes, and patches of fake skin that goes by Dabi. Dabi saw Izuku, "Rorschach"

Izuku nodded, "_**Dabi**_"

They were now walking side by side in the alley, Dabi said, "Stain got captured and I heard you were involved."

Izuku pulled out a notebook for Dabi to read, "_**He murdered a few heroes that fit in his ideology and I found evidence of it. He fell under the evil category in my ideology when he committed the murders. Evil must be punished and I'm not sorry for my involvement with his capture.**_"

Dabi read the notebook then turned to Izuku, "I guess I'll forgive you this time, but you still believe Endeavor is evil?"

Izuku nodded, "_**Abusing his power for quirk marriage, abusing his wife and kids, and many other crimes he has committed such as murdering innocents who were caught in the line of fire that he didn't care for… he is evil in my ideology. He will be punished one day; I need more evidence first before I can punish him.**_"

Dabi sighed, "What kind of evidence are you looking for?"

Izuku pulled out a notebook labelled 'Endeavor', "_**Eyewitnesses willing to testify, names, dates, pictures, and other stuff. I'm a man who believes in evidence over rumors, but rumors have proven to be true when there is evidence.**_"

Dabi smirked, "I can give you the evidence soon… but who are you after today?"

Izuku put the notebook in his coat then the two continued walking, "_**I'm hearing some rumors of this League of Villains for one, then The Villain Factory, and the police commissioner asked for a favor that he would like to keep… behind the scenes.**_"

Dabi smirked, "Can I ask what is the police commissioner's favor?"

Izuku opened up his personal notebook, "_**To the public, his son has been sick and at home. In reality, his son has been kidnapped and the kidnappers are demanding some money. I need some assistance with taking them down.**_"

Dabi raised an eyebrow, "Am I allowed to kill?"

Izuku grunted, "_**Sorry, but not happening. His son might be in the line of fire and we are with Eraserhead on this one.**_"

Dabi chuckled, "Well I'll help you, but I want something in exchange."

Izuku nodded then the two headed off on their way to this mission of what Izuku refers to this as a 'Crusade Against Crime'.

**Kamino**

Aizawa arrived at a spot that Rorschach ask to meet her, she was curious on who he was and what he was doing. She did her research on Rorschach's early work, how he evolves to start leaving behind more evidence with the criminal each time. The first case was a rapist which Rorschach left some evidence, but it was not enough for the rapist to be charged with anything. When the rapist was released, the next day the rapist was hospitalized with multiple broken bones, collapsed lungs, and brain injuries. He was also found with a card in his hand, the card represented a card similar to the cards that Rorschach would make and words reading 'If the corrupt judge won't punish this evil, then I will.'

Then Rorschach left a notebook of evidence on the criminals' crimes and they went to prison with ease, which Rorschach started hospitalizing less criminals but still beating the crap out of them. Hound Dog is on the case of Rorschach which his notes on this suggest that he has some sort of mental disorder mostly from a bad childhood and an event that was tragic enough to trigger him to became what he is. He also said that Rorschach has a strong sense of justice, but it is brutal and doesn't believe in grey area. Hound Dog also theorizes that his political views are extremely far right wing, meaning if you are liberal, he will hate you automatically.

She heard the familiar dark tone, "_**I see you have arrived.**_"

She turned to see Rorschach and Dabi, "Who is your friend?"

Dabi shrugged, "Dabi, that's all you need to know."

Rorschach pointed at a building across from them, "_**There it is, we enter in the building to save the boy, but make sure this doesn't go public.**_"

Aizawa asked, "Who are we saving?"

Rorschach walked to the ledge, "_**It's a favor from someone, I'm not at liberty to say.**_"

Rorschach jumped off then used his grappling hook to swing himself through one of the windows of the building. Aizawa then decided to use her scarf to swing across similar to Rorschach going through a window. Dabi looked at the distance, "What kind of bullshit is this?"

Dabi walked to other side of the building, "This is crazy, this is crazy."

Then he ran across to jump across went through the window that Rorschach went through. Dabi got up, "You are one crazy bastard, Rorschach."

Dabi looked up to see Rorschach brawling and winning against two of the kidnappers. Aizawa restrained two other kidnappers, then Rorschach picked up one of the kidnappers to use him as a weapon on the other one. Rorschach then dropped the kidnapper in his hands, "_**Downstairs.**_"

Aizawa was surprised by the brute strength of Rorschach, she was thinking he must have a strength enhancing quirk of some kind. Dabi then used his flames to melt the locked doorknob so they can enter the room. They opened the door to see the last kidnapper with a gun on the boy's head, "I will shoot, if you come any closer."

Aizawa and Dabi had their hands in the air, Rorschach went to tie his shoes which the kidnapper shouted, "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

Rorschach grabbed bullet off one of the kidnappers from before and now he was secretly grabbing a piece of the hot metal from the doorknob. Rorschach got up to put his hands in the air then he made the hot metal contact the back of the bullet making it shoot the bullet at the kidnapper's hand holding the gun. The kidnapper dropped the gun and the boy was free with Aizawa using her scarf to restrain the kidnapper. Dabi asked, "What kind of gloves are you wearing to protect you from the hot metal?"

Rorschach answered, "_**The kind of gloves that protect my hands from heat, knife cuts, and other stuff while remaining light and comfortable.**_"

Rorschach picked up the boy, "_**I'm taking you home, your family misses you.**_"

The boy nodded and then three left to head over to drop the boy off at his house. Rorschach then went to the alleys to find out anything on his other targets, he then pulled out his personal notebook while he is on the roof of building, "_**This city is dying of rabies. Is the best I can do to wipe the random flecks of foam from its lips?**_"

He chuckled while writing that quote into his notebook, then he looked out to the streets to see the whores doing their work which always sicken him. He then got up to leave to go back to his hideout to sleep for a little bit before heading to school.

**The Next Day**

Izuku was on the roof of the school enjoying his lunch alone with his thoughts. The he heard a womanly voice, "That's where you go."

Izuku turned around to see Aizawa, he didn't say a word and continued eating. Aizawa asked, "I guess you are shy… why don't you friends?"

Izuku spoke, "No one wants to be friends with a quirkless nobody. Why do you care about me, I'm not your son?"

Aizawa sat next to him which he moved away a bit to keep some distance between them, "You know kid, it won't hurt to try to make some friends. Maybe it will help show the principle that there is nothing wrong with you and he wouldn't worry about you so much."

Izuku sighed, "Why does this school care abut me? My entire life no one cared for me, not even my parents, so why now? Why do you all care about worthless scum like me?"

Aizawa sighed, "You know with that kind of attitude, something tells me you are going to be Hound Dog's favorite patient."

Izuku looked out at the city then got up to leave, "Lunch is about to be finished for me. I got to go to these forced sessions with Hound Dog now."

Izuku left which Aizawa chuckled, "He is a problem child alright."

After Izuku disposed his trash he headed to restroom to wash his face, he looked at the mirror to see the scars on his face. The scars that his mother and bullies put on him, he looked at his unbearably ugly face to then punch the mirror causing it to shatter. Then he headed to Hound Dog's office to begin his forced sessions. Then Izuku passed by All Might which Izuku still loved the pro hero which he smiled a little bit as he passed by him. Nezu watch the cameras in his office, "That is a first, Mr. Midoriya is capable of smiling. Yagi really does have a talent of making anyone smile in happiness."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tracks**

Izuku was in his usual place and time to investigate a few villains, sitting on the tallest building in the city writing in his notebook. He whispered while writing, "_**Today is the day that the pro hero Kamui Woods died, cause of death… falling off a building to his death. He had done his job as a hero well and honorably, a true hero…**_"

Izuku down to see the spot where the used to be rising star hero died at, "_**The accumulated filth of all their sex and murder will foam up about their waists and all the whores and politicians will lookup and shout 'Save us!'… and I'll look down, and whisper 'No.'**_"

Then Izuku wrote down "Tonight a tree died in Tokyo."

With that he closed his notebook to begin investigating the death of the pro hero, he took his grappling hook to help him swing down with ease. Izuku looked at the spot and walked deeper in the alley, the police said they found nothing near the body but Izuku was double checking to be sure of that. Izuku looked through dumpsters, walls, and other places until he found absolutely nothing.

Just when Izuku was about to leave he heard a footstep which he turned around to see Mt. Lady. She asked, "What are you doing here, Rorschach?"

Izuku replied, "_**Looking for Woods' murderer, miss.**_"

She smiled, "The police are about rule this to be a suicide because the lack of evidence of this being a murder. I know Kamui wouldn't have any reason to commit such an idea."

Izuku said, "_**This is no suicide, I will tell you that. I will find the murderer and give him the punishment they deserve.**_"

She nodded, "Thanks…"

Izuku then used his grappling hook to climb up a building to begin looking for clues, interrogate potential suspects, and solve the murder of the hero. Izuku thought to himself, "Suspects… other pro heroes, villains that Kamui captured or barely escaped… bystanders that were injured or effected by his fights with villains."

**Police Station**

Hound Dog looked at the latest cards and villains that Rorschach captured, the villains that were captured are his normal variety of murderer, drug dealers, rapists, and small-time villains. The Rorschach cards labeled each one, the rapists had the same card, the murderers had the same card, etc. A villain that was captured kept shouting, "Rorschach broke my arm! I'm going to kill him!"

Ryo (Hound Dog) chuckled at what the villain said but then looked at Rorschach's fighting style which consisted hand to hand combat and creativity with his surroundings. He has considered a strength enhancing quirk, speed quirk, or an intelligence quirk; but something tells him that he is wrong about the quirk. A cop who was dropping more files on his desk, Ryo asked, "What do you think of Rorschach?"

The cop stopped to think, "Well unlike most vigilantes who just bring the villains to us, he also brings evidence of the crimes. He helps us out a lot, but his brutality might be a little too much, a while ago I recovered a villain that Rorschach captured. Rorschach broke every finger on the villain's hands, even if healed the villain will never be able to operation his fingers the same ever again."

Ryo nodded, "What do you think his quirk might be?"

The cop thought about, "Most likely a strength enhancing quirk, speed quirk, or an intelligence quirk… but… never mind."

Ryo said, "You can tell me, no idea is stupid."

The cop chuckled a little bit, "It would be cool if he was quirkless… well I got to get back to work."

The cop walked away which Ryo sat at his desk for a little bit, "I never considered the idea that he could be quirkless. That would explain a few things like his unhanded tactics and his creativity as well as showing no real signs of a quirk."

Ryo pulled out his phone to call Nezu, Nezu picked up the phone, "Hello."

Ryo asked, "Hello Principal, what is the possibility that Rorschach might be quirkless?"

Nezu looked out his window, "Most people would find the idea crazy, but I find anything possible. I'll be open to the idea that Rorschach being quirkless."

When Nezu hung up, Izuku in his outfit said, "_**So, you are a part of the investigation of my identity.**_"

Nezu chuckled a bit before turning to him, "Do you have a quirk, Rorschach? I mean when I saw you fight; I didn't see a trace of a quirk being used."

Izuku sighed, "_**I'll give you and Hound Dog a bone… I'm quirkless.**_"

Nezu smiling, "That you are, Mr. Midoriya."

Izuku walked to the desk to grab Nezu by his suit, "_**How do you know?!**_"

Nezu remaining calm, "Please remove your hands and let's talk."

Izuku then let go of Nezu, Nezu pointed at the chair across the desk which Izuku sat in it. Izuku asked, "_**I'm not surrendering myself to the police just letting you know. Are you going to convince me to surrender myself to the police?**_"

Nezu poured some tea, "No, tell me why the mask and a few things about yourself."

Izuku replied, "_**If I'm going to be honest, this isn't a mask… this is my true face. This 'mask' is bearable to look at unlike the ugliness under this. This face also shows my ideology, there are two people in this world; the good and evil which the evil must be punished.**_"

Nezu asked, "What about the in-between?"

Izuku sighed, "_**There is no in-between, a person who kills evil is good. A person who kills innocents is evil, a person who steal for themselves is evil and a person who steals from evil to give to the needy is good.**_"

Nezu wasn't going to argue with him anymore but something was curious to him, "Why are you here, Mr. Midoriya?"

Izuku said, "_**One of my latest cases, the death Kamui Woods. The police are about to rule it as a suicide…**_"

Nezu chuckled, "You and I both know it wasn't a suicide, you are about to ask who might have a grudge on him but you have no access to his school records and other stuff of that sort."

Izuku nodded which Nezu typing on his computer, "You know I can make you a licensed pro hero…"

Izuku grunted, "_**Too many regulations and limits that hold me back, the world needs people like me to help punish the wicked.**_"

Nezu chuckled a bit, "The world needs a lot of things to defeat evil… you will still be attending this school, but you will report to me about your cases."

Izuku grunted, "_**Fine.**_"

Nezu continued, "Eraserhead will be supervising you and limiting your brutality."

Izuku asked, "_**Who are you going to reveal my identity to?**_"

Nezu drank some tea, "No one… but if you kill someone, I'll reveal it to the Eraserhead, Hound Dog, and the police which they will catch you."

Izuku chuckled a little bit the went to his notebook to write some stuff down. Nezu asked curiously, "What do you write in the that notebook, it's different from the other one?"

Izuku chuckled, "_**My personal journal for when the day comes, it will be my voucher of all the act I committed and why I did them.**_"

Izuku saw the papers which he grabbed them, Nezu in sadness, "I was going to tell you this tomorrow, but I guess since you're here…"

Izuku turned to Nezu which Nezu continued, "Your mother died from a drug overdose, her pimp forced her to."

Izuku in happy yet dark tone, "_**Good.**_"

Then Izuku walked out leaving Nezu in shock that he was happy his mother died. But then Nezu looked at his desk to see a small piece of paper that Izuku left. Nezu picked it up to read it which it read, 'The League will attack the USJ'

Nezu smirked, "Thanks for the heads up, Rorschach."

As Izuku was walking down the hall to leave, Yagi in his All Might form saw Izuku in his Rorschach outfit. Yagi looked at Izuku, "**Rorschach**"

Izuku nodded, "_**All Might**_"

The two stared down at each other until Rorschach said, "_**That wound is starting to get really noticeable. Your honorable career is nigh, I hope a new hero can fill the shoes that you made.**_"

Yagi replied, "**You know about the wound, I should have figured. Tell me, do you know how I got it?**"

Izuku chuckled, "_**An average person would think about your battle with Toxic Chainsaw… but it came from someone stronger. I theorize a legendary villain deep in the underworld known as All for One.**_"

Yagi in shock, "**T-That is correct, no one knows about him. How do you…**"

Izuku went up to a window, "_**Another time All Might… but for now, I have a few cases to solve.**_"

Izuku jumped out the window then used his grappling hook to swing himself out of UA the headed back to the city to continue his work.


End file.
